The only Boy
by Ingrid Holmes
Summary: Porque Freddie era el único que la hacía pensar esas cursilerías que a ella no le gustaban. One Shot.


_**The only boy. **_

Sam despertó.

Por reflejo iba a incorporarse, pero algo se lo impidió. Freddie tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y no parecía querer soltarla. Sam lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, lo cierto era que se veía demasiado lindo durmiendo, y ella no tenía problema en quedarse viéndolo, y después de todo nadie tenía porque saberlo.

Y es que, no es que le diera vergüenza, sino que… bueno, tal vez sí le daba algo de vergüenza. Porque, vamos, no era como si fuera fácil para ella reconocer que encantada se quedaría viéndolo dormir sólo porque estaba lindo.

Pero no era sólo porque estaba lindo, también porque se veía bien, calmo, con tanta paz.

Y a ella le encantaba verlo así, porque le encantaba que él estuviera bien. Sin problemas, siendo tan feliz como alguien puede ser al dormir., o al despertar, o cuando fuera.

Puso sus manos una encima de la otra sobre el pecho de Freddie y apoyó el mentón. De verdad que no tenía inconveniente alguno en quedarse mirándolo todo el resto de la tarde.

Porque Freddie era el único chico que tenía los ojos marrones más penetrantes todos. Y los más hermosos.

Porque Freddie era el único que con un beso lograba que ella se olvidara del mundo

Porque Freddie era el único que entendía todas y cada una de sus miradas.

Porque era el único que le decía cosas sin hablar.

Porque era el único que la hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago y que las piernas le temblaran como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina.

Porque Freddie era el único que lograba que su fachada de niña fuerte se fuera al tacho.

Porque era el único que ella nunca se cansaría de molestar,

Porque era el único que fruncía el entrecejo de esa manera

Porque era el único que rodaba los ojos de esa forma

Porque era el único que reía y sonreía así

Porque era el único que ella quería.

**_Porque solo había un Freddie._**

Se sorprendió a si misma pensando en eso ¨_porque solo había un Freddie_¨

-Rayos… ya sueno a las tipas de la novela que lee Carly – dijo pasándose las manos por el rostro, pero por alguna razón sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Porque Freddie era el único que la hacía pensar esas cursilerías que a ella no le gustaban, como eso de que lo que sentían era para siempre, o eso de que haría todo para verlo feliz,

_O eso de que quería siempre a Freddie en su vida._

Él tenía la culpa de que ella pensara, sintiera y quisiera ese tipo de cosas. Oh, claro que sí. No es como si en el manual de las Pucket estuviera_ cómo hacer para no enamorarse de un lindo tecniñoño_. Así que no era su culpa.

De pronto vio una pluma cerca de Freddie, la tomó y sonrió como sólo lo hace una Pucket cuando tiene una idea.

Pasaría incontable tiempo viéndolo dormir, pero pasaría más incontable y mejor tiempo todavía, con él despierto. Así que agarró la pluma y la empezó a pasar despacio por la nariz de Freddie. Una y otra vez.

Y una y otra vez se tapaba la boca para no dejar escapar su risita divertida.

El chico, que se encontraba dormido, una y otra vez se pasaba la mano por donde la pluma lo había tocado.

A Sam le encantaba esa parte, porque era donde Freddie fruncía el entrecejo,

Y a ella le encantaba cuando él fruncía el entrecejo.

Bueno, técnicamente le encantaba la mayoría del tiempo. Pero ése no era el ó a pasarle la pluma, pero ésta vez Freddie, después de refregar frenéticamente su nariz, estornudó, e incorporándose vio a su novia que le sonreía de forma inocente.

-Salud- dijo con una tierna sonrisa Sam, Freddie entrecerró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

-¿gracias?

-Cuando quieras – Dijo, antes de darle un lento y dulce beso en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola =) <strong>

**bueno, mi primer one con beso, final feliz y sonrisas! :D **

**creo que el hecho de que sea cumpleaños de mi futuro marido(léase Nathan Kress)*-* ( sí es mi futuro marido, eh ¬¬´) ameritaba algo así... bueno, con así no me refiero a lo cursi que está o a lo empalagante que pudo haber resultado ^^ sino a las sonrisas y etc XD **

**ojalá les haya gustado! de verdad! y no se hayan empalagado... ._. **

**tomatazos, flores, vistos buenos..demandas por exceso de azucar y todo será bienvenido en comentarios =)**

**Au revoir! :D **

**felix felicis. **


End file.
